


save me

by ange21



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Stalking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Rape, Recovery, im messed up ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ange21/pseuds/ange21
Summary: the worst happens to pam. she can't think of who else to call than her best friend, jim halpert. feelings are no longer denied.(set somewhere after pam and roy break up but before she and jim get together.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: rape in this chapter.

It had been a long day at work for Pam Beesly.  
Jim had returned from Stamford just over a week ago, but Pam felt that a part of him had never left. She wanted to blame Karen. But Pam couldn't; not after she and Jim's shared kiss after Casino Night a few months prior.  
Pam was at fault.  
Something about Jim and Karen made Pam's stomach turn.  
Today in particular, it was the way Karen leaned against his desk that made Pam want to heave her guts out of her stomach.  
It could've been her, Pam fantasized in her most private of thoughts.  
No, Jim was her best friend. What was she thinking?  
She should've been happy for him.  
But instead she was at Poor Richard's after a late night at work, drowning herself and her feelings in alcohol.  
She heard the door jingle and saw a familiar figure looming behind her. God. Not again.  
Ever since Pam had broken off the engagement with Roy Anderson, he had been desperately trying to find “opportunities” to speak with her. These “opportunities” were more like talking. First it was her seeing him at the grocery store. Then it was at an art museum, then it was at work when Pam had been forced to stay late. And now, this was a new location to add to her list.  
“Pam.” He said bluntly, and darkly. “I miss you. Let’s talk.” He moved in to kiss her. He was visibly drunk. His clothes reeked of liquor.  
“For the last time, Roy, I will not speak to you.” Pam said, annoyed. She waved the bartender over and ordered another drink. This was her third one.  
“Come on, Pammy…” He whispered into her ear. “I swear I’ve changed. I love you.” He moved towards her mouth. His breath smelled worse than his clothes.  
“NO!” Pam yelled suddenly. “I won’t talk to you! I ended things with you for a damn REASON, Roy! Leave me the hell alone?”  
“Shut up, stupid bitch!” Roy yelled back to her. Fury clouded his face. Pam walked away, slamming money on the table for her drink which she had only drank half of. She needed to get away. Roy caught up to her fast. “No. You don’t walk away from me, baby.” He crooned drunkenly at Pam. She felt like she was going to puke.  
Pam walked towards the back of the building where she had parked her car away from view. Roy grabbed her wrist and reached into his back pocket. He revealed a butcher knife. Pam’s eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. She was frozen, and he covered her mouth.  
“Roy…” Pam whispered into his hand, fear evident in her big eyes.  
“Scream, struggle, or do anything wrong and I press this into your pretty neck.” Roy smirked. He knew he had power over Pam. He slapped her hard in the face. “Get on the ground.”  
The rest was a blur to Pam. The ripping of her clothes with the knife, thrown onto the dirty ground. They would have to be replaced. Her bra was cut with the butcher knife. Panties pulled forcefully down her legs. A belt clinking to the cement. Grunting. Roy entering her body.  
Pam cried as she was violated. She tried to think of happier times. Tried to go into her own mind. In the end, she was violently thrown back into reality when she felt liquid drop onto her breasts and stomach with a grunt from Roy.  
“Tell the police, I kill you.” Roy sneered and left her in the alley, leaving a naked Pam to her own devices to get home.  
She looked at her clothes on the ground. She looked at her leg, which Roy had carelessly cut at some point. She didn’t want to know when. She felt her cheek. Bruised at least.  
Pam simply sat there and cried. She was helpless.  
She grabbed her bag and frantically, with shaking hands, fished through it to find her phone. She only had one person in mind.  
Pam dialed the number. “Pick up,” she silently pleaded as she put on what was left of her clothes.  
“Hello?” Jim’s voice came through on the phone.  
“H-hey J-Jim…” she stuttered through tears and snifffles.  
“Are you okay? What’s wrong? What happened?”  
“W-what are you doing now?”  
“I’m at my house watching TV. Where are you?”  
“C-can I please come over? I…” she paused. Pam felt pathetic. “I don’t feel comfortable alone right now. P-please.”  
There was a pause before he answered.  
“Of course.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pam gets to jim's and at first, doesn't tell him what happened, but it comes out, and jim is devestated and angry.

It was during a Phillies game when Jim saw his phone buzz. He opened it to see Pam’s name lighting up his screen with her number below it. He debated answering her. Things had been different between them since he had come back from Stamford. Jim could tell Pam knew it, but she was too timid to bring it up.

They were best friends, of course he would answer her calls. He clicked accept and held the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” He said, slightly weakly. He was nervous. What was Pam going to say to him?

He heard what sounded like Pam crying with the pattering of the rain that had just began outside. 

“Hey Jim.” Pam stuttered amidst sniffles and tears. 

Jim immediately began considering the circumstances of why she sounded so weak on the phone. Was it him? His fault? Who had hurt her?

“Are you okay? What’s wrong? What happened?” He voiced his concerns. His stomach churned.

“What are you doing now?” She avoided his question.

“I’m at my house watching TV,” he quickly answered. “Where are you?” Jim wasn’t going to let this slide.

“Can I please come over?” Pause. “I don’t feel comfortable alone right now. Please.” That was all Jim needed. He paused.

“Of course.”

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at Jim’s door. He slowly walked to answer it. He opened the door to see Pam. His mouth dropped at the sight of her.

She was soaked through her clothes, which were tattered and torn.

Her hair had been disheveled and her usual clip was missing from it.

She had a bruised face. Her eyes were smudged with mascara.

Her leg was bleeding down to her feet, staining a white sock.

“Pam.” Jim croaked. Tears welled up in his eyes. Some bastard had hurt Pam… the least deserving person of any violence he had ever known.

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now, Jim…” Pam said, no expression in her usually expressive eyes. 

To be truthful, Jim didn’t know what to say. His best friend and love of his life was standing in his house, sopping wet with tears in her eyes.

“Do you want a shower? Spare clothes? Just tell me what you need.” Jim whispered, still in shock. Pam nodded and went to the bathroom.

As soon as she walked away, Jim fell onto his couch and let the tears he had been holding in out.

He wanted to kill whoever did this to Pam. As weird as things had been between the two of them since the merger and Casino Night, they were still best friends, and he couldn’t deny that.

He heard the shower running and decided to order pizza in case Pam was hungry. He threw some of his sweats on the bed for her.

Jim let tears flow down his cheeks, connecting on his jawline and chin.

He was devestated. What had been done to Pam? 

He had a sinking gut feeling. 

He desperately hoped he was wrong.

Meanwhile, Pam was in the shower, tears streaming her face. She let out strained sobs, hoping the shower subdued her crying. She didn’t want Jim, her best friend, to see her this way.

She scrubbed on her body vigorously, clawing at herself in every area she felt Roy’s touch.

Pam made the water scalding. Her tears blended in with the water as she used up the last of Jim’s soap on her body.

About 45 minutes later, Pam emerged from Jim’s bathroom in his sweats. The fact that Pam was wearing his clothing would have made him happy in any other circumstance.

“Pam.” Jim croaked. She looked up at him. 

Her beautiful doe eyes had pain written all over them.

There was a pause.

“What?” She said quietly.

Jim then realized he didn’t know what he was even going to say. “You’re… bleeding. You’re hurt. Do you… need to go to the hospital?”

Pam knew her answer was yes. “No, I’m fine,” is what she uttered instead.

“Sure?” Jim asked. Pam nodded.

“I don’t really want to talk about what happened, Jim. Not now.” Pam sighed. She sat down next to Jim on his couch.

“Are you sure?” Jim asked again. Pam wasn’t sure. Jim was there for her through everything, surely he wouldn’t think badly of her…

But a little part of Pam’s mind chanted inside of her.  _ You deserved it. He’ll think you’re a whore. He’ll distance himself and you’ll have no one left to talk to _ .

That part won.

“Yes. I’m sure. I’ll talk to you about it, maybe tomorrow…” Pam muttered. Jim nodded and put his arm around her, and she flinched. Jim felt a stab in his stomach. 

Pam was really fucked up.

“Sorry, I just… don’t really want to be touched. By anyone. Right now.” Pam said, looking at him with a look of emotional scarring, sadness, and weakness that Jim had never seen on anyone before. That was all Jim needed.

“Did he touch you?” He growled. If he was right, and he was starting to believe he was, he was gonna kill Roy.

Pam looked down, saying nothing.

“Pam, did he fucking hurt you?” Jim yelled. He couldn’t control his rage.

Pam looked up at his face, shock coloring her eyes. This was the first time she had ever heard Jim swear.

Before she knew what she was doing, she heard her mouth whisper, “Yes.”

“Bastard. I want to kill him, Pam.” He gritted his teeth.

“He was angry at me. I didn’t talk to him. My fault.” Pam said, a tear slipping down her face. Jim’s face was red with fury.

“No. Nothing he did was your fault, Pam.” Jim said, trying his best to calm himself for Pam’s sake. “What did he do to you?” He asked, softly as he could.

Again, Pam’s mouth betrayed her. “He raped me.” She felt her lips form the words, but she couldn’t hear them. She was saying it for the first time out loud. Tears filled her eyes.

Jim said nothing. All he did was pull her body to his chest, putting his arms around her.

Pam didn’t know that Jim did that so she didn’t see him sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is dark but it will get better i promise!


End file.
